Tomb Robber's Riddle
by SessyBabe07
Summary: Bakura's millinium spirit is acting out of sorts. The malicious tomb robber's temper is subsiding and Ryou is getting his life back in order. What has brought about this change? Could Ryou's strange dreams have something to do with it? And most of all, wh


Tomb Robber's Riddle Chapter 1 

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. 

The world outside shook. Thunder clashed with lightening across the sinister sky. Except for the pounding rain and the swaying trees, everything surrounding the Pharaoh's palace was void of movement. The rain provided excellent cover for the task at hand. Should someone glance out their window and see him, the rain and the darkness would shield him from detailed view.

The darkness, so useful, so reliable, so wonderful. No matter where he went, the darkness would find him, protect him. Darkness was a constant entity, it could be found anywhere, anytime. That much he could rely on. He could always rely on the darkness. And yet he hated it.

But there was no time to dwell on the past. He needed to work fast. It wouldn't be long until the guard returned to his post.

He quickly descended to the tomb's door. Swiftly he inserted the key he had stolen from the main guard previously. The tomb's hinges whined as the door swung inward. To him the sound echoed like a thousand screams, but in reality the door must've only lightly creaked, fore there were no guards coming to arrest him.

So with one last glance of the Pharaoh's grounds, he slipped into the darkness that was the tomb.

Bakura woke with a start. His hands were slick with sweat and his breathing was rapid. He slowly lifted himself off the floor of his soul room.

"What on earth was that?" he wondered. The last thing he could remember was Yami Bakura taking control of his body. The sprit had said he was growing restless in the confinements of his soul room and needed some fresh air.

Of course Bakura knew his other self better than that. Yami Bakura had no doubt gone looking for trouble and mischief as usual. Bakura very rarely knew what the sprit actually did when he was in control. Most of the time he was blocked out.

However, over the last few months Yami Bakura didn't seem as distant and cold as he had been in the past. He still enjoyed solitude and would hardly ever converse with Bakura on matters other than either Duel Monsters or power.

But then again, at least they were conversing. Yami Bakura still hated the Pharaoh, yet he managed to put up with him whenever Bakura met up with Yugi and the rest of the gang. Nevertheless, neither of them could go very long without a duel, but at least Yami Bakura had cut back on the shadow games.

Yes, it was fair to say there was a change in the malicious spirit. His lust for blood and anguish had nearly faded, although he did enjoy a very rare steak on occasion. It was like Yami Bakura's aura had just diminished. His temperament, his anger, his hatred were slowly ebbing away.

Not that Ryou minded any of these changes. In fact, as his sprit's will weakened, his grew stronger. Life wasn't so bad for Bakura these days. In spite of this, Ryou's curiosity was getting the better of him.

Why was Yami Bakura suddenly so sullen? What was causing these changes in him? And where had that dream come from?

Ryou knew he was in ancient Egypt in the dream. But how did he know what ancient Egypt looked like? It was so detailed in his mind, yet he had never been there.

Then a thought struck him. What if it hadn't been his mind at all? What if he had seen Yami Bakura's dream? Was it even possible?

Ryou slowly crossed his soul room. He placed his hand on the door and pushed. Much to the youth's surprise, the door swung open.

He looked in on what Yami Bakura was up to. He felt his sprit lift out of his body. He quickly scanned the room. It didn't take him long to find his Yami. The ancient sprit lay sprawled out on the couch in his room. He was muttering in his sleep, but Ryou couldn't make out a word of it.

He came closer to his body and strained to hear. As he neared, the sprit lashed out in his sleep. Had Ryou been solid, the hand would have hit square in his gut. He quickly jumped back.

"Watch for the guard!" He hissed at Ryou.

Could he be talking about the guard from the dream? Was it the same dream Ryou, himself had. Or…

Ryou looked at the sleeping sprit as the possibilities raced through his mind.

Could it have been a memory?


End file.
